In analog circuit design, it may be difficult to obtain precise voltages or measurements because analog components have many parameters that vary with process, temperature, and/or or power supplied. Therefore, one or more reference voltages for an integrated circuit may be generated from a bandgap reference voltage circuit. If, however, the bandgap reference voltage is not accurate due to variations in particular of the temperature, then all reference voltages derived from the bandgap reference voltage will also be inaccurate. This could induce substantial errors in the operation of the integrated circuit.
The second order bow of a standard bandgap voltage reference significantly reduces the accuracy of the bandgap voltage over an extended temperature operating range. The second order bow also may add noise on the reference voltage when the bandgap cell is operating at low or high temperatures.